U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,690 entitled "Centrally Fastened Shoe Buckle" disclosed a shoe buckle especially for use on a roller skate boot, including a buckle body positioned on a central tongue of a shoe, two straps respectively secured to two upper side portions of a shoe upper and protruding inwardly to the buckle body of the shoe, a reel pivotally secured in the buckle body engageable with the two straps for fastening the two straps, a fastening device for driving the reel for fastening the straps for wearing the shoe, and a releasing device for releasing the two straps for removing the shoe.
However, such a conventional shoe buckle may have the following drawbacks:
1. The buckle body should be positioned on the central tongue, thereby limiting its uses in diversified design styles of shoes or boots.
2. There are many elements or parts forming the shoe buckle, increasing assembly complexity maintenance problems and production cost.
3. The driving of the reel is operated by the driving disk 33, which is not long enough and would require large driving force and cause inconvenience for fastening the straps of the shoe buckle.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the conventional shoe buckle and invented the microscopically adjustable buckle means for shoes.